


shaking heads and hands

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: theyr autistic... Fight Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightlessnerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/gifts).



“shaved your head!” josh reaches up to place his hands on tyler’s fuzzy head. his chewy necklace is in his mouth, and he gnaws on it as he runs his fingers all over tyler’s head.

tyler smiles as josh pulls his head down to nuzzle his shaved head. “good?”

“good!!!” josh grins so so wide, entire body wiggling in excitement. “for me?”

“mhm!” tyler smiles as josh pulls his face back from his head. “thought it’d be nice for you!”

“it is.” josh removes his hands and he seems sad.

“what’s wrong joshie?” tyler asks.

josh chews on his necklace harder. “you need your hair.”

“i got this!” tyler hold up the hand with his spinner ring. “and hair grows back!!”

“right!” josh beams again, and returns his hands to rubbing all over tyler’s head.


End file.
